Ailabiu
by Magicaru
Summary: ItachixOC They were three words...simple...but I knew they were hard for him to say...so it's okay...  Songfic-ish...not really. Songs in here are NOT mine!


_So sentimental  
Not sentimental no  
Romantic not disgusting yet_

Fei walked through the halls of KHS, everybody was already gone but he had stayed to help a teacher out and now he was heading for his stuff.

The halls were colored orange by the sunset filtering through the windows. Fei walked along, looking out the windows, hands in his pockets, and headphones in his ears.

He had to admit that he liked the school like this, quiet an tranquil. After hours it seemed to change from zoo to a meditating place. Every feature was turned softer by the rays of the sun, and he couldn't help but admire it.

He was looking out a window when his phone vibrated. He took it out and opened the message he had gotten.

'On the rooftop.'

It was the only thing the message said, Fei cocked an eyebrow, and looked at the number: Uchiha Itachi.

He smiled brightly, Itachi had offered to wait for him, but he had told him to go home, but apparently he hadn't.

He quickly closed the phone and headed for the elevator. He pushed the last floor button and got in. When he got to the last floor he went up the staircase that led to the roof.

Fei had to shut his eyes as he was met with the intense rays of the sun. He blinked and let his eyes adjust, then he stepped out onto the roof.

He walked to the railing and waited. Sure enough, a few seconds later, he felt Itachi's presence next to him. Fei didn't look at Itachi but smiled anyways.

Itachi reached for Fei's ears and took one of the earphones.

_Lisztomania  
Think less but see it grow  
Like a riot, like a riot, oh  
Not easily offended  
Know how to let it go  
From the mess to the masses_

"Phoenix." Itachi said more than asked.

Fei looked at Itachi and gave him a soft smile and nod, but said nothing. He simply looked out at the setting sun while he listened to the instrumental part of the song.

They both stayed silent and watched the sunset as the song changed.

_Only love  
Can make it rain  
The way the beach  
Is kissed by the sea_

Fei couldn't help but smile at the song.

It had only been a year since Itachi and him had started dating. They had gone from A to Z, but Itachi had yet to say those three words Fei longed for. He hadn't said anything though, Fei knew Itachi had a lot of pressure being put on him, and he didn't want to contribute to it.

_Loooooooooove  
Reign o'er me  
Loooooooooove  
Reign o'er me  
Reign o'er me  
Reign o'er me  
_  
Fei closed his eyes as a breeze seemed to pass, right at the money of the chorus.  
He really enjoyed those moments when nature and music seemed to synchronize.

The song changed again but Fei wasn't really paying attention, that's why he hadn't noticed Itachi looking at him.

-Itachi-

_Love, love is a verb  
Love is a doing word  
Feathers on my breath_

It has been almost a year since we started going out. From the end of last year's first semester to this one. Our relationship has gotten far both physically and mentally.

It's like not only our bodies that fit together but also our minds. We can know what the other is thinking by the smallest gestures. It's something that only he and I have.

_Gentle impulsion  
Shakes me, Makes me lighter  
Feathers on my breath  
Teardrop on the fire...  
_  
That's why I know what he's thinking right now.

It's been a long standing problem. I know what he feels for me...and I feel the same. But I can't seem to voice it in the way he wants.

Being an Uchiha, I have rarely heard those words. Only from my mother and Sasuke, and I was far from being able to say them.

But I know it hurts him. And seeing that sad glint in his eyes right now is killing me.

_Water is my eye  
Most faithful mirror  
Feathers on my breath  
_  
He is patient and if he could he would wait forever. But he can't.  
We both know that after senior year we will part to his sister and me to the company. After that it will be next to impossible to see each other again.

I watched as he smiled at the song again.

_Can you meet me halfway?  
Right at the borderline  
Is where I'm gonna wait  
For you  
_  
I love his smile.

And...I love him...

-Fei-

I moved my head along with the music. It's amazing how most of my music speaks of love...I am such a mush.

_Can you meet me half way?  
Can you meet me halfway?  
Can you meet me halfway?  
Can you meet me halfwaaaay?  
Meet me halfway  
Right at the borderline  
Is where I'm gonna wait  
For you...  
_  
I sighed as the sun started dying down, the red was starting to bleed out of the sky and I knew it was almost time to go.

Once again in synchronization, the song changed. This one had a sadder tone to it.

_I keep a journal of memories  
I'm feeling lonely I can't breath  
Fall to pieces, I'm falling  
Fell to pieces and I'm still falling  
_  
I closed my eyes and listened to the music. For a moment my mind went blank. All the worries of the world disappeared and I felt okay.

Then something snapped me out of my nirvana. I felt Itachi's lips over my own. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He pulled away but kept looking me in the eyes.

And the he said something that I didn't quite catch, due to the guitar solo of the song.

_All the years I've gone, With more to go  
With the memories dying, I'm waiting  
And when I find you, Can I find you  
We're falling down, I'm falling  
_  
I quickly took out my earphone and looked at him.

"W-what did you say?" I licked my lips, wondering if what I'd heard was just my imagination.

An uncharacteristic blush came on his face and he looked away from me.

I waited, wondering if he would repeat it...and he did.

_Hay tantas cosas en el mundo  
Tante gente que siempre odiare  
Que siempre odiare_

"I like you...I like you alot." He said in a quiet voice.

My eyes widened and I felt my heart pound. I felt my eyes water and I embraced him. I couldn't help but feel a surging happiness in me.

No, they weren't the words I wanted to hear. But I knew that it was hard for him to say what he had just said.

So they were a start.

_Pero a ti, ailabiu  
Y es para siempre  
Por siempre  
Y por siempre lo hare_

愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛愛


End file.
